notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Classes
Heavy classes are the third major class archetype appearing in Night of the Dead 2. Embodying the motto "slow and steady wins the race," heavy classes represent all things durable. They boast the most impressive health, armor, and regenerative powers of any class, but they pay for such strength by having among the lowest speed as well as lackluster energy pools. If Fighter Classes are the backbone of a team, then heavy classes are its muscle. They hit hard, they take hits well, and the are the only classes capable of surviving extended beatings from NOTD2's more powerful enemies. Heavy classes can operate individually, but their slow movement becomes a burden. Instead, they work best in coordination with Support Classes, defending and protecting their weaker allies from danger, while in return deceiving buffs and aid from their squadmates when needed. Overall, heavy classes provide the brawn and heft needed to survive encounters with the undead, absorbing punishment and defending their weaker teammates, ensuring they all survive the horrors of Night of the Dead 2. NOTD2 will feature three heavy classes at launch. Tier 1: Assault The original powerhouse returns. The resident heavy weapon expert and all around bruiser from Night of the Dead is once again the first of the tanking classes a player can unlock. Slow, armored, and with enough health to shrug off any attack, the Assault is a walking tank in human form. Offensively he packs impressive firepower and can turn any gun into a never ending hail of destruction. The Assault's overall strategy is to slow or stun enemies with his skills, allowing them more time to get shot at before they reach him and his team. His back up plan is to charge in head first, taking hits so his allies don't have to, and beating his foes into a bloody pulp. As the Tier 1 Heavy class, the Assault has no special restrictions on when it is unlocked. Tier 2: Shock Trooper Originally known as the Flamethrower, the Shock Trooper is the pryotechnics class and psuedo-religious zealot of Night of the Dead 2. Faster than his fellow heavies, he trades some level of protection for his mobility. But he is still an incredibly durable class more than capable of handling himself in close quarter combat. The Shock Trooper specializes in immolating his enemies with a range of fire based skills, holy or otherwise. Entire hordes of enemies wither and burn as the Shock Trooper bolsters his own strength from their deaths. The Shock Trooper ultimately focuses more on ability damage than he does weapon damage, and he lacks skills that augment the power of his gun. As the Tier 2 Heavy class, players must first complete unlocking Tier 1 classes before they can unlock the Shock Trooper. Tier 3: Technician Another late addition to the original Night of the Dead, the Technician now finds himself among the launch classes for NOTD2. Arguably the most physically durable heavy class, the Technician's armored exoskeleton protects him from most ailments. Its robotic frame is easier to repair than damaged organic tissue, and as a result it boasts the best health regeneration. But this does not come without price. The Technician falters in terms of energy, agility, and armor compared to its brethren heavy classes. It makes up for this with a wide range of offensive and supportive mechanically based skills, including the creation of drones and turrets. The Technician is noticeably less straightforward than the other Heavy classes, but this makes it ultimately more adaptable and gives the class a wider range of tools. As the Tier 3 Heavy class, players must first unlock all Tier 1 and 2 classes prior to unlocking the Technician. Category:NOTD 2 Category:Heavy Classes